l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Moto Sada
Moto Sada was one of the Dark Moto, and for a time the karo of Moto Tsume. Before the Blood War Moto Sada had once been a young and promising samurai during the time leading up to the Return of the Unicorn to the Empire. He brought his family great honor when he was assigned to the personal retinue of the Moto Daimyo, Moto Tsume. Way of the Shadowlands, p. 88 Fall of the Moto The Unicorn returned to Rokugan in 815, and the Moto noticed what threat the Shadowlands had become. Led by Tsume they rode straight into the Shadowlands, but none returned were believed to have returned. Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 16 Return of Sada Sada had survived the Shadowlands, but had become corrupted and his mind was shattered. The Ide family attempted to heal Sada, but a year and a month later he was fully corrupted. Sada escaped the Unicorn and alongside other corrupted samurai he led a charge into the Shadowlands. The men fell quickly however, and joined Moto Tsume's Black Guard. Tsume's Lieutenant Sada served his Lord Tsume once again. In battle, he would lead the Black Guard at the order of Tsume. He retained some vestiges of his former honor, yet he did not allow these feelings to interfere with his duties. He was unaware of the disenfranchised state of the Moto family back in Rokugan, an would likely have flown into rage if he were ever to learn of it. Scouring the Empire In 1126 Sada was appointed to scour the largely inhospitable regions of the Crab lands, from the Kuni Wastes to the former holdings of the Falcon Clan south of the Shinomen Forest. What he was commanded to seek was unknown. Defeated In 1128 the Dark Moto encountered a Battle Maiden force returning home near Kyuden Tonbo. The Unicorn led by Otaku Kamoko and aided by Iuchi Karasu quickly defeated the Dark Moto, who retreated. Time of the Void, p. 77 Sada was killed by the Doomseeker. Time of the Void, p. 143 Twenty-Seven Days of Darkness In 1132 Onnotangu was dead and Amaterasu had fled the Celestial Heavens, beginning the Twenty-Seven Days of Darkness. In the fifteenth day Sada was alongside Tsume in the Twilight Mountains, marching toward Volturnum. They saw Hitomi, and Tsume denied any aid in her quest. Strike At Midnight: The Twenty-seven Days of Darkness The Prophecy Begins The same year the Otaku Daimyo, Otaku Kamoko, willingly took the Burning Words. Sada believed it was the fulfillment of an ancient prophecy, and the Moto would be united once more time. Clan Letter to the Shadowlands #5 (Imperial Herald v3 #3) Death In 1133 the Dark Moto were defeated at the Battle of Twilight Mountains, and those who were not killed at the battle began to quickly decay when Fu Leng withdrew his blessings from the Dark Moto. Hidden Emperor, p. 84 See also * Moto Sada/Meta * Moto Sada/CW Meta External Links * Moto Sada (Crimson & Jade) Category:Unicorn Clan Members Category:Lost